Seven Wishes
by Iris Sweetheart
Summary: When Sonic meets up with wish granter, things take a turn for the worse.


Sonic and Amy are (c) by Sega  
Charlene is (c) by me.  
  
7 Wishes  
By: Iris Sweetheart  
  
Walking down the streets of Station Square was Sonic the hedgehog. He was quite bored since Tails had left on a short journey flying around the planet in his plane the Tornado 2.  
"Man all of this walking really bites. I wish there was someone who could make this day more exciting." said Sonic.  
"Your wish is my command." A voice said from behind Sonic.  
Sonic spun around and saw a girl who exactly like Iris wearing a green suit with a black shirt underneath the jacket and a tie and a pair of shades to match along with the suit. Sonic blinked a few times and his mouth fell wide open.  
"Wait a sec...there's no way you...Iris is that you?" Sonic asked.  
"Iris? Who is this Iris you speak of?" the girl asked.  
Before Sonic could say anything she walked up next to Sonic and said pulling on him.  
"Let's talk this over lunch."  
She and Sonic headed over to the local diner outside of City Hall. At a table after a waitress took the two orders the girl took a sip of her water.   
Noticing Sonic staring at her she slammed the glass onto the table and wiped her mouth.  
"Oh I almost forgot. Hi there kiddo, the name's Charlene. What's yours?" Charlene asked.  
"I'm Sonic. Where did you come from and why are you here?" Sonic asked.  
"Read 'em and weep." Charlene said as she reached inside of her jacket and pulled out a card.  
Sonic took the card and read it.  
"Charlene's wishing services. You got a wish and we'll do the rest. Your calling card I assume?"  
"Bingo and I am here just do what you asked for."  
"Which was...?"  
"To make your day more exciting just like you wished for. See here kid I grant you 7 wishes and when you're done I'm outta here."  
"So that leaves me with 6 left to go right?"  
"Wrong! That was a sample wish so you still have 7 more to make. But...I do have to warn you to be careful of what you wish for."  
"Yeah, yeah. Hmm, 7 wishes to make my day more exciting. This could be the best day of my life."  
Charlene slammed her empty glass on the table and paid for the bill. Looking at Sonic she chuckled a bit.  
"So I guess that means you're ready? Ok but you've been warned kid."  
Sonic and Charlene left the diner and Charlene asked, "What shall we do first Sonic?"  
"Let me think about this." Sonic replied.  
Charlene waited patiently while Sonic thought about his first wish. He then saw Amy and quickly thought up his first wish.  
"Yeah! Charlene, you see that girl across the street?" Sonic said pointing to Amy.  
"Yeah." Charlene replied.  
"I wish that you uh..."  
"Well?"  
Just then Amy looked across the street and saw Sonic.  
"Hey Sonic!" Amy yelled.  
Sonic looked in Amy's direction and saw her coming. He panicked and thought up of a wish.  
"I wish that you would uh...STOP AMY!" Sonic shouted.  
Charlene granted the wish and Amy turned into a statue right in the middle of the street. Cars came to a screeching halt and crashed into each other. Sonic then ran out into the street and looked at the Amy statue.  
"Hey I didn't grant my wish yet!" Sonic yelled at Charlene.  
"You said that you wish for Amy to be stopped so I stopped her." Charlene said as she walked over to Sonic.  
"I was telling Amy to stop or she would've gotten hit by that car."  
"It's like I said. Be careful of what you wish for."  
"Now I'm gonna have to waste a wish to turn Amy back into herself."  
"Are you sure you want to do that? If you waste any wishes you won't get any back since this is a non-refund guaranteed business. There are some other things that you want right?"  
"Exactly what are you getting at Charlene?"  
"I was just trying to talk you out of wasting your wish."  
"Then how will Amy turn back into herself?"  
"There's only one way to do that and I'm not allowed to tell you. It's against my pollicies."  
Sonic groaned and picked up the Amy statue. He walked out of the street and down the sidewalk.  
Charlene followed him and asked "So how about that 2nd wish of yours?"  
Sonic just ignored her and kept on walking.  
"Hello, Sonic are you home? Oh I see. You're giving me the cold shoulder eh? Well that's not going to work on me 'cause I got a job to finish and that's to make sure you make you other wishes."  
"Shut up."  
"Come on Sonic. You have more wishes in your head and I'm going to get to them no matter what so start talkin'."  
"Would you get away from me I'm sick and tired of you already."  
Charlene grinned evilly and chuckled under her breath. Knowing that she was close to getting another wish out of Sonic Charlene began to hum to herself. She continued to hum louder and louder until Sonic couldn't take it anymore.  
"Oh will you stop it already! I wish I didn't have to listen to you anymore!" Sonic yelled.  
"Whatever you say." Charlene said with a grin.  
Charlene granted the wish and Sonic then found himself inside of a glass case. He banged on the glass and got Charlene's attention. She was with the Amy statue and just stood there smiling.  
"Hey let me out of here!" Sonic shouted.  
Charlene said something but Sonic couldn't hear her. She then began to smile and then laughed at Sonic.  
"How am I supposed to get out of here?" he asked.  
Charlene pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it. She held it up towards Sonic and it said 'Make a wish.'  
"Make a wish? Oh man. I wish to get out of here."  
Sonic then was out of the glass case and he looked at Charlene angrily. She just smiled and Sonic picked up Amy. He suddenly put here back down being tired from carrying her and sat on the curb.  
"You still have 4 wishes left." said Charlene.  
"No way. I'm not wasting anymore wishes." Sonic replied.  
Charlene nodded her head and looked away. She then got and idea crouched down next to Sonic resting.  
"Tell you what, I'll turn Amy back into herself and giver her 3 wishes to make. And as you know 3 and 4 make 7. But you have to warn her..." Charlene started.  
"Let me guess. Be careful of what you wish for." Sonic finished.  
"Right."  
Charlene then turned Amy back into herself and Amy looked at Sonic on the ground and hugged him.  
"Hi Sonic." she said.  
Amy then looked at Charlene and asked, "Iris is that you?"  
"Nope. The name's Charlene."  
"Which stands for trouble. Listen Amy Charlene's giving you 3 wishes to make since I wasted 3 of mine."  
"Oh good what should I wish for?" Amy said as she jumped up.  
"Hold on a sec there." Sonic said as he stood up.  
He pulled Amy closer to him and whispered "You better watch this girl. She's nothing but trouble so be careful about how you say your wish."  
Amy nodded her head and looked at Charlene. Charlene smiled back and began to laugh a bit.  
"What's so funny?" Amy asked.  
"Oh I don't know. It's just that...I really shouldn't say it." Charlene replied.  
"What are you hiding? Tell me right now." Amy demanded.  
"Ok."  
Charlene pulled Amy away from Sonic and whispered to her. When she was finished Amy looked at Sonic from the corner of her eye.  
"Oh no." Sonic said under his breath.  
"I think I know what my wish is now." said Amy.  
"No don't say it Amy. Don't say anything."  
"Come on it won't be that bad. Now stop being so scared Sonic."  
"I take it you weren't listening to me."  
"Charlene, I wish that Sonic and I are rich and famous and that were are a happy couple living together in a big mansion."  
"Oh no."  
"Oh yes." said Charlene.  
She granted the wish and the next thing Sonic and Amy knew they were in a huge mansion wearing fancy clothes.  
Up on the wall was a gigantic portrait of the two hugging each other.  
"This place is so beautiful. Just look at all of the pretty vases and wonderful interior decorating. What do you think Sonic?" Amy asked.  
"I think I'm gonna hurl." said Sonic.  
"I think you should think twice about that." said Charlene.  
The smell of chilidogs came across Sonic and then a chef walked up to him with a chilidog on a plate. Sonic snatched the chilidog and ate it quickly.  
"Hmmm, good chili. Nice sauce you used, the meat isn't so bad. In fact it's perfect. You know Amy, as long as I have servants here for me everything is going to be all right." said Sonic.  
Just then someone was heard crashing into the mansion. Suddenly a group of men all dressed up in suits surrounded Sonic, Amy, and Charlene. They all had guns pointing at the three.  
"Hey what gives Charlene?" Amy asked annoyed.  
"I told you she was trouble." said Sonic.  
Just then someone came through the group of surrounding men and walked up to Sonic.  
"You Sonic the hedgehog?" the guy asked.  
"Yeah so what's it to ya?" Sonic answered.  
"It seems that you owe me some money that you were supposed to pay back a few months ago. So where is it?"  
"What money? I don't owe you anything!"  
"It's not going to work this time hedgehog. Pay up."  
"He said he doesn't have any money." Amy said stepping in.  
"Ok boys, go for it." said the guy.  
He left and all of the other men loaded and cocked their guns. Amy grabbed onto Sonic and trembled.  
"Amy you ditz. I told you not to say anything. Now I'm gonna have to wish us out of this." said Sonic.  
"Then wish away." said Charlene.  
Sonic glared at Charlene and said, "I wish everything was back to normal."  
The three were back in Station Square and Amy squeezed Sonic happy about getting out of that mess.  
"Get off of me will you." Sonic said pushing Amy away.  
He then walked over to Charlene and was about to choke her but he didn't.  
"Listen you double crossing loser, I'm sick and tired of your tricks! Now will you just scram, get out of here or do something so I won't have to deal with you anymore!" Sonic yelled furiously.  
As Sonic turned to leave Charlene had unpleasant look on her face. She watched Amy and Sonic walk away a bit and then she banged her cane on the ground.  
Sonic and Amy turned around and Charlene said, "Ok I get it now. You're pissed off at me for double crossing you on the wishing thing. Big deal. I guess that means you hate me so much that you would-"  
"Wish that you would leave us alone!" Amy yelled.  
"AMY!!" Sonic shouted.  
Sonic and Amy were alone in a white surrounding. Everyone and everything in Station Square had disappeared and Charlene was no where to be seen.  
"Thanks a lot Amy. Now were stuck here in the middle of nowhere." said Sonic.  
"Why won't you just wish us out of here." Amy suggested.  
"And waste another one of my wishes? You have got to be kidding me. You make the wish you got us into this place."  
"I'm not wasting my last wish. You have more than I do so stop being so selfish."  
"Geez all right. Charlene I wish that we were back in Station Square."  
Suddenly the two were back in Station Square and Charlene walked up behind them.  
"So how was your trip?" she asked.  
"Would you just buzz off. Can't you see I'm still pissed." said Sonic.  
"Hey I was worried about you two. Both of you are my best customers."  
"Best customers? Charlene I...oh forget it."  
As Sonic walked away Amy's stomach began to growl.  
"You know I'm kind of hungry." she said.  
"Go ahead and waste your wish. I don't care anymore." Sonic said as he continued walking.  
"I wish that I could have and ice cream sundae."  
Charlene granted the wish but three giant ice cream balls fell on Sonic and then a cherry came crashing down along with some hot fudge to top it. Charlene then gave Amy a spoon and Amy took a small taste of the sundae.  
"Not bad." said Amy.  
Sonic jumped out of the sundae and stared at Amy.  
"It wasn't my fault, honest. All I asked for was a sundae."  
"Sure it wasn't." said Sonic.  
He then glared at Charlene and said "What was that for!?"  
"She asked for a sundae so I gave her one. But she didn't say how big or where to put it though." Charlene replied.  
Sonic growled and stomped away angrily. He swore under his breath as he left and Amy started to worry about him.  
"Sonic wait! We can do something about Charlene, it's not like it's the end of the world!" Amy shouted.  
"I wish. Aw man!" Sonic yelled.  
Suddenly Sonic and Amy were in a totally destroyed Station Square. Debris was on fire and buildings had crumbled down to nothing. Wires were exposed from the ground making cracking noises as electricity flew from them.  
Amy ran over to Sonic and said "Great job. You destroyed Station Square Sonic."   
"Well I didn't ask for an ice cream sundae to fall on my head."  
"I told you it wasn't my fault. It just happened."  
"Oh just like the wish for us to be alone and I waste one more of mine? Face it Amy, none of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been acting so stupid and listened to what I said."  
"Oh why does everything have to be my fault?!"  
"Because it is! It's like you hardly ever think before doing something."  
"Like you ever think! You shouldn't be saying anything since it's all really your fault."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"If you had just ignored Charlene in the first place everything would just be fine."  
Sonic grew angry and balled his fist up. He had no more patience and really didn't care about what he said after that point.  
"Amy I wish you were dead! All you ever do bug me like an annoying little idiot!"  
Right after Sonic had said that Amy felt a sudden pain in her heart. She fell to her knees and became short of breath. Amy then fell to the ground dead.  
"Amy? Amy! Shoot I just had to say that to her." Sonic said as he knelt down.  
He picked up Amy and felt her. Her skin was cold and Sonic felt guilt beating down heavily upon his heart. Charlene then appeared and shook her head.  
"Too bad. I said it before and I'll say it again."  
"Shut up! It was an accident I didn't mean it."  
"No dice there Sonic. Once a wish has been made it's final. So that leaves you with only 1 wish but 2 choices. You can either live without Amy and wish Station Square back to normal. Or you could wish Amy back to life and live in a dilapidated city."  
"You knew this was going to happen didn't you?"  
"Now, now we can't go and assume that can we? You brought this upon yourself. You and many others. Some end up wishing themselves to death."  
Sonic looked down at Amy and closed his eyes. He thought long and hard about his last wish. He then finally came up with a wish that would turn everything back to the way it was.  
Sonic stood up and said, "I know what my last wish will be. But it's so sad that you didn't realize the mistake you made."  
"What are you talking about?" Charlene asked.  
"You gave me an extra wish to make when I already used up my four!"  
"Wait, I didn't mean it!"  
"I wish that you never existed so that way none of this would've happened and Amy would still be alive!"  
"What?! You can't do that. I...nooo!"  
Charlene screamed as she disappeared. Amy then disappeared and everything returned to normal. Sonic smiled as he looked around at Station Square.  
"Yes I did it! It is so good to be back here in the city!" Sonic shouted.  
He ran around looking for Amy and when he found her Sonic ran up to her and hugged her.  
"Sonic what's the big idea?" Amy asked.  
"Oh nothing I'm just glad that you're alive. I felt so guilty about what I did to you." Sonic replied.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Never mind that. How about you and me go for some ice cream."  
"Ice cream? I love to!"  
The two then headed over to a restaurant to get some ice cream.  
  
The End  



End file.
